The Kind Warrior
by Don'tBelieveInFear
Summary: He's mad. Everybody knows it. Tess knows it. Yet could she leave him? Never.
1. Chapter 1

**Relentless and all of its wonderful characters belong to Karen Lynch** , I do not claim any rights over her works, nor will I ever. I am simply a loving fan who likes to play in the relentless sandbox. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of her works.

This story will have weekly updates.

As always, happy reading.

Love, Mina xx

* * *

09/05/17


	2. Chapter 2

**'Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten.' - Neil Gaiman**

* * *

It is a sin not to believe in the kind warrior,

for no warrior has ever been kind.

With the whip of their sword

you should be assured,

it's a game and it's perfectly timed.

Except no Warriors defeats been a game,

for death,

it has surely inclined.

Yet I fail to believe

that they're all a machine

and that I'm on my way to be primed.

* * *

I picked up Allie and tried to calm her down, but her crying ceased to end, she was hungry and so was I, but that wasn't my main concern. If she didn't quieten soon then father would hear, and he always hated crying. Well, he hadn't always hated it, once if I cried he would have come into my room and held me tight all night, reminding me that there were reasons to laugh in life and not cry. I'm lying, I don't know if he did that, but I imagine he did. I like to lie to myself and pretend he would have cared, but I don't know. That possible time was before he lost my mother, his mate.

He had gone mad after that, he had taken us away from the stronghold, away from our family and safety. Once, when he was sober, he told me that he just 'just couldn't cope with people'. I guessed that's why we lived in the middle of nowhere, on a ranch in the south with nothing but flies and a horse to keep us company. Allie had come along two years ago, I don't know who her mother is, I guess she's human. He just brought her home and said, 'Look after her," so I had. She'd probably been an accident from one of his trips into town, but I had never asked.

"Tess! Shut that child up before I do it for you!" He shouted, loud and slurred from the front room, I peeked through the door that separated the kitchen from that room, he was rocking on a chair, eyes wild and a bottle in his lap. It was hard for a mohiri to get drunk, yet that's all he ever was.

I walked out into the night air with Allie, where he couldn't hear her cries, and I begged someone to do something. How would I cope with Allie when he mohiri got stronger? Father had been sober enough to teach me, but I didn't have enough experience to teach Allie. I barely kept a grip on my mohiri at times and I was nearly seventeen.

"I promise I'll get us out of here, I promise, I promise, I promise." I cried into her soft blonde hair, she quietened and rested her head on my chest and I shushed her to sleep. I'd make a trip into town tomorrow, buy some supplies, if father had no money then I'd have to steal them again. Allie needed to eat, and father was a drunk but he would not starve us.

I walked back inside, placing Allie on her bed and then making my way to the living room. Father had his eyes closed and looked peaceful, they opened when I came in.

"I'm sorry Tess, I shouldn't have shouted, how are, my little angels?" I wanted to cry, I cherished these moments, they never lasted long but they meant more than anything.

"We're good, I'll get us some food tomorrow from town, I'll be gone from dawn. Do you need anything?" I sat next to him and he smiled wearily.

"A few more bottles, ten will do, there's some money...somewhere. "

I reached out and grabbed his hand tightly as I spoke, "Please, stop drinking, take us home and nobody will judge you, we'll forget all of this and we can be a proper family again!" He flipped and I cursed myself, when would I learn?

He started to shout, "Tess, how many fucking times, they don't want us there, they are deceitful liars!" His voice rose, "How many time times, Tess? Until you listen to me?" He grabbed my arm to hold me in pace and his hand came down before I could blink, but then stopped a centimetre from my face. He had never hit me, but I think he's wanted to. "Stop looking like her, Tess!" He let me go and I ran from the living room and slammed the door to Allie's and I's room.

He slumped to the floor on the other side of the door, he could get in, I knew that and yet he never did. Then he began to speak, slowly and calmly. "It is a sin, Tessie. They're all sin's. You're a sin. A sin, Tessie. It's a sin not to believe in the kind warrior. That's what I said, but it does not exist anymore, don't sin, people just do what they like and forget the consequences. Kind warriors don't exist either, remember that, Tess, they're a fake and trying to trap you into their way of life. "

"They still sound better than you." I braved to say and he laughed through the thin wood.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

 **Love, Mina xx**


End file.
